


found

by athletiger



Series: the ironclad winter soldier [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Whump, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, M/M, Winter Soldier Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: The memories of before are never coming back – they have burned to dust when HYDRA took and took, leaving only darkness and ashes in its wake, and from the ashes, HYDRA created the next Asset. The Asset destroyed under HYDRA’s orders, and he’d tried to hurt the Captain. Yet, Steve’s pulled him away from there. Even though he couldn’t save Tony’s mind, Steve still protected him when HYDRA came back for their tool. Tony feels safe in Captain America’s arms, even if he doesn’t remember him the way the Captain remembers Tony back.





	found

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm done with binge-posting fic (and I finished a line of my h/c bingo, yay!) This is for prompt fill dungeons.
> 
> Beta'ed by [demigodscum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodscum), cheered by DeadlyFang and Cady. Thank you so much!

It’s dark here, and it feels like he’s free-falling into absolute nothingness. He flings his hands out, hoping to grab onto something, anything, to stop himself from the fall, but they grip only air. Instead, the abyss takes his breath away so that he’s just…there, falling and falling and falling. It’s a bottomless cell with no escape from the darkness that swallows him whole.

He is a prisoner in this hell, wherever this hell is. In this dungeon, he is a prisoner without any reprieve. He doesn’t know why he’s afraid of this gaping hole…

He wakes with a small inhale and his eyes fly open. It’s a disorienting change, but Tony’s quick to adjust, thanks to his Winter Soldier reflexes, and his eyes are already adapting to the dull red glow of his room. He sees Steve staring back at him. “Hey,” Steve whispers. “You okay there?”

Tony breathes for a moment before he nods, his movement almost invisible to the naked eye, but Steve could tell anyway. “Can I touch you?” Steve’s hand hovers over Tony’s arm, and while he’s not directly touching his skin, Tony can feel the heat from his hand. Tony nods again, and Steve gathers Tony into his big strong arms, holding him close.

Even though Tony is as strong as Steve now, the weight and the strength of his hold brings comfort to the smaller man. Tony buries his face in the bare skin of Steve’s chest.

The memories of before are never coming back – they have burned to dust when HYDRA took and took, leaving only darkness and ashes in its wake, and from the ashes, HYDRA created the next Asset. The Asset destroyed under HYDRA’s orders, and he’d tried to hurt the Captain. Yet, Steve’s pulled him away from there. Even though he couldn’t save Tony’s mind, Steve still protected him when HYDRA came back for their tool. Tony feels safe in Captain America’s arms, even if he doesn’t remember him the way the Captain remembers Tony back.

Tony drags his fingers up the length of Steve’s body, memorizing every bump and crevice as he feels along Steve’s thigh, his hip, his chest. Steve inhales sharply, but he lets Tony learn (relearn, even if he no longer remembers) his body.

Tony doesn’t talk – his words have been burned away with his mind from a time before, but Steve is okay with the change. Instead, Steve talks, and Tony listens, letting the words of sweet nonsense wash over him. Steve tells him of all the amazing things Tony has done as an Avenger, the fun they had, the camaraderie.

“That was formerly you,” Steve mumbles into the hair at the top of his head, “I loved you back then. I wish I had never left you behind and left you to fend for yourself. I should have never left you back in Siberia. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Steve’s voice is wet, and he sniffles, clinging to Tony. Steve’s hand worms its way to cup Tony’s head, and Tony looks up.

In those blank eyes, there is a spark of life, one that promises a hope for a future. Steve may never have his old Tony back, but he’s not going to let go of him now. “I still love you,” Steve breathes.

Tony inhales, and the vestiges of the dark abyss fade away. There is a spark of life now, and Tony walks towards it, leaving the darkness behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe DeadlyFang and Cady for their support while I griped and whined my way through these past four fics and demigodscum for her betas. Thank you guys, love you, and I'm gonna edit all the notes to reflect their amazing-ness. <3 Couldn't have done it without you guys.


End file.
